


Backseat

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, NSFW, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Requests: R/O has been caught in a battle between Ketch, Mick and the Winchesters. Mick grabs her and throws her into the backseat of a car. AND Mick x Reader car sex where others can potentially see? Please and thank you! <3





	Backseat

Warnings: Injured Reader, smut, car sex, public sex

Fic:

“Stop it!” you scream. A witch’s curse had caused the Winchesters and Ketch to turn on each other. You found yourself in the middle of the mayhem alongside Mick. Both of you try to tear the men apart, but they won’t relent. They throw punches at each other, catching you from time to time, and no matter how hard you try to stop them, it does no good. Ketch pulls a knife from his pocket and lunges forward. Though his aim is for Sam, you find yourself in the way and the knife winds up slicing your arm. You scream at the sting of the knife, blood soaking your jacket.

“Y/N!” Mick exclaims. He had been trying to hold Dean back, but his attempts are forgotten when he hears your scream. Mick rushes to you and pulls you out of the way.

“No, stop,” you protest as Mick drags you away from the fight, “We can’t let them keep fighting like this. They’ll kill each other, Mick.”

“Perhaps,” Mick tells you, “But if we don’t try to do something other than hold them apart, they’ll kill us too.”

“We have to do something,” you protest as Mick drags you to his car.

“I have a plan, but I need you to stay here. Put pressure on your wound,” Mick tells you. He opens the back door of his Bentley and practically throws you inside, shutting the door behind you.

“What are you doing?” you shout. Mick doesn’t answer, but you watch as he walks to the trunk of his car and opens it, rummaging around. He leaves the trunk open, blocking your view of the fight. You desperately wanted to know what Mick was doing, but something told you to stay where you were. For some reason, maybe against your better judgment, you trusted the man.

Staying put, you wait impatiently for Mick to find a solution. It seems like forever passes before Mick finally returns. He opens the door and gestures for you to move across the seat. “It’s over,” he tells you as he gets into the car, a small bag in hand.

“What happened?” you ask him.

“They were cursed,” Mick explains, “So I found the cure. It took longer than expected, but they should be fine once they wake up.”

“Once they wake up?” you question.

“Yes,” Mick replies, “The cure will cause them to sleep for several hours, but once they wake they shouldn’t find the need to tear each other’s throats out.”

“So you just left them out there on the ground?” you question.

“Yes, well, they all seem quite cumbersome to move,” Mick answers, “Besides, I dare say Mr. Ketch deserves it.” You laugh at his statements, shaking your head. “Now, as for you, I need you to take off your shirt and jacket,” Mick tells you, opening his bag and pulling out gauze and a bottle of alcohol.

“Mr. Davies, I didn’t know you were so desperate to see me naked,” you tease. His cheeks instantly turn bright red and he looks away. You giggle as you begin removing your clothing. A light hiss escapes your lips at the sting of your wound.

“I didn’t mean - I only wanted …” Mick stumbles, “I won’t look, I promise.”

“How are you going to patch me up if you don’t look?” you tease him. Mick hesitates and you cup his cheek, encouraging him to look at you. His eyes flick down for a moment before flicking back up, his tongue wets his lips and he draws his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes as he quickly begins patching up your wound. You hiss as he cleans the wound, wiping the blood from you. He lifts your arm as he begins wrapping gauze around the wound. You place your forearm on his shoulder, giving him better access. Mick swallows hard as you begin playing with the collar of his suit jacket, his eyes showing a determined focus on your arm.

“There,” Mick says quietly as he runs his thumb along the edge of the bandage, “All better, Love.” His thumb just barely brushes the skin above the bandage.

“Thanks,” you tell him, watching the way he’s acting, “For everything.” His eyes are cast down as he seems intent on studying the floor mats, but he seems reluctant to pull his hand from you. “Mick?” you question, cupping his cheek and lifting his gaze. He looks to you, waiting for you to continue, but you don’t. Instead, you lean in and press your lips to his, taking him by surprise.

“What was that for?” he asks you, wide eyed.

“A thank you,” you tell him, running your thumb across his cheek, “For saving my friends and for patching me up.”

“You kissed me,” Mick states, almost in disbelief.

“I did,” you laugh.

“I thought you didn’t like me,” Mick states again. You can almost see the gears turning in his head as he tries to figure out how he’d gotten to this moment.

“Maybe I didn’t at first,” you tell him as you slide your fingers down his neck and chest. The top two buttons of his shirt are already undone and you let your fingers trail along the skin beneath the material. “But you’ve changed since I’ve met you,” you continue, “You’re not the calculating machine that Ketch is, and you’re braver than I thought you were.”

“I suppose that’s meant as a compliment?” Mick asks. You laugh and you’re about to respond, but it’s Mick’s turn to take you by surprise. Mick’s lips press to yours, making you lose your train of thought. His hands slide down your sides and find their way to your hips.

“Mick,” you gasp as he pulls you towards him, guiding you to straddle his lap. His tongue slides against your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You part your lips for him and his tongue begins exploring your mouth.

A soft moan escapes your lips as Mick’s hands slide up your back. When he reaches the clasp of your bra, he pauses as if he’s waiting for permission. You hum and nod, and Mick’s fingers begin unclasping your bra. Your breasts fall free as he pulls the straps from your arms, tossing the material to the side.

“This seems very unfair,” you complain as his hands map out your bare skin.

“Quite right,” Mick agrees. He pulls his suit jacket from him and balls it up. All the while, you work on unbuttoning his dress shirt. You place wet, open mouth kisses to each inch of exposed skin as you go.

“Love,” Mick groans as he twists one hand into your hair, the other moving to cup one of your breasts. You hum as he squeezes the flesh, rolling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Sitting up straight, you arch your back and press your breast more firmly into his hand.

“I want you,” you tell him. Mick groans as you lean in, pressing kisses to his cheek. His stubble scratches lightly at your skin. “Please,” you whisper as you run a hand down his chest and abdomen. When you reach his crotch, you press your palm against him, finding that he’s already hard for you.

“Y/N,” Mick groans with a roughness in his voice you’d never heard before.

“Yes?” you ask innocently as you palm him through his slacks.

“Your - oh fuck - your friends are right outside,” he reminds you.

“They’re asleep,” you remind him in return.

“And if they wake up?” Mick asks you.

“They won’t,” you assure him. Mick hesitates for a moment longer. He’s driving you crazy with need. You wanted nothing more than to tear off the clothing that still covered your bodies and take him inside you. “Mick, I need you to fuck me,” you whisper in his ear.

The words spark something inside him. You gasp as Mick turns you, your back hitting the seat. Mick settles himself above you and leans down, pressing kisses across your chest. You moan as his lips latch onto one of your nipples, sucking as he flicks the hardened bud with his tongue. He rests one forearm beside your head and reaches down with his other hand. Deftly, he opens the front of your jeans and you squirm as he pushes his hand into your panties.

“So wet,” Mick groans against you as he slides two fingers along your dripping entrance.

“Mick, please,” you whimper. As a reward, he pushes his fingers inside you.

“You have no clue how badly I’ve wanted you,” Mick mutters against your skin.

“Then stop stalling,” you moan. Mick’s gaze flicks up to meet yours, eyes filled with lust. He pulls his fingers from you and sucks them clean as he sits up above you as best he can in the tight space of the car.

“You taste delicious, Love,” he comments as he begins pulling his shirt from his body. Reaching for him, you unbuckle his belt and pull it through the loops of his slacks. You open the front of his pants and he pushes them down along with his boxers, his hard cock springing free.

“Fuck,” you whisper at the sight of him. You press your thighs together in search of friction, your eyes raking over his naked body.

Once his clothes are discarded, Mick reaches for you. His fingers work frantically at the laces of your shoes and the button of your jeans. You kick your boots off as Mick pulls down your jeans and panties, leaving you naked beneath him.

“Damn,” he whispers as he settles himself above you. Grabbing his balled up suit jacket, he places it beneath your head as a pillow. His forearm rests beside your head and his hand twists into your hair. His other hand reaches down between your bodies and he lines himself up with your entrance. “You’re sure you want this, Love?” Mick asks, searching for your permission.

“Yes,” you answer without hesitation, “Mick, please.” Mick captures your lips as he pushes into you slowly. Both of you moan into the kiss and his hand moves to your hip. You grasp at him, desperately trying to pull him closer as he sheaths himself inside you.

“Y/N,” Mick groans against your lips, the kiss becoming rougher, but no less passionate. You moan as your walls stretch to accommodate his size, squeezing him as he begins moving inside you. His place is slow and steady, causing pressure to build within you. His pace steadily becomes faster and rougher, the car rocking.

You drag your nails down his back and pull at him as you lift your hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. His breath hitches when you moan his name and his hand slides down from your hip to hook behind your knee. Mick draws your leg around his waist, giving him a new angle that has him dragging along your g-spot with each thrust.

“Mick!” you gasp, fingers digging into his skin. You press the heel of your foot to his ass, encouraging him to push deeper inside you.

“Y/N, Love,” Mick groans. His cock twitches inside you and his pace falters. He buries his face into the crook of your neck and groans, the sound vibrating through you. You moan and whimper as his pace becomes erratic. Each move of him inside you draws you closer to the edge and your walls tighten around him.

“Mick, please,” you moan. You fist a hand in his hair and tug, your back arching and toes curling. With a few more thrusts, Mick has you tumbling over the edge. “Mick!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around his cock. Your body shudders beneath him as pleasure washes over you.

“Y/N,” Mick groans, his pace picking up as he chases his end, “Fuck, Y/N!” He shouts as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you. His hips push flush against you, burying himself deep inside you as he comes undone. Both of you prolong each other’s orgasms, relishing in the bliss you’ve provided for the other. You tug his hair harder, pulling him away from you so that you can press your lips to his.

Mick groans into the kiss as you both begin to recover from your highs. As you come down, the kiss becomes gentler and deeper. He mutters your name again and again, telling you how long he’s been wanting this, wanting you.

“Mick?” you whisper.

“Yes?” he asks in return.

“That was …” you begin letting your words trail off.

“Perfection,” he finishes for you. Propping himself above you, he runs his thumb along your cheekbone and looks down at you with a look you’d almost describe as loving.

“Perfection,” you echo in agreement, smiling as Mick leans in to press a kiss to your lips.


End file.
